


An Older Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, and wants to learn about percy's old big bro, cassandra gets some love because goddammit she needs it, grog is a big bro and he's super happy about it, percy and cassandra are too damn young, the aftermath of that episode where sam riegel killed us all dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Percy is glad to have an older brother again, and Grog considers what it means to be an older brother. He embraces the role.





	

_“It’s nice having an older brother again.”_

Grog thought about that for quite a while. After his much-needed visit to Whitestone’s brothel, he slipped out of the building and simply walked. He thought about Percy’s face when he said it. Eyebrows pushed all the way up to his hair and big blue eyes, why, he looked like a kid. Grog stopped abruptly in the middle of one of the small roads around the outside of Whitestone; gods damn it Percy _was_ a kid. He had white hair and all but so did Pike and that didn’t mean anything. Percy was certainly healthy and limber like a young person, and didn’t have no wrinkles or nothing. Grog wasn’t real good with numbers, but he started to be pretty sure that Percy was one of the youngest members of the group. Which meant that Cassandra was even _younger_ , certainly not old enough to be running a whole city. Yeah, he reckoned that Cassandra wasn’t too much older than he was when Kevdak booted him from the herd, much too young to be running much of anything. 

He thought about what Percy had told him again, and smiled. It warmed his heart that Percy thought him an older brother. And he thought about his good buddy Scanlan, who maybe wasn’t such a good buddy as he thought? Well, if Scanlan had left because he thought none of Vox Machina cared about him, then he was gonna care the _shit_ out of Percy. Cause that’s what older brothers are for. As he walked he stroked his beard and wondered about Percy’s old older brother. 

Eventually, near midnight, Grog found his way back to the castle. As he passed near the hall with Vox Machina’s rooms, he noticed a light, which he followed to some sort of study, where Cassandra was hunched over several documents. “You should get some rest,” he said quietly. “I’m pretty sure you need sleep to run a city and all.”

Cassandra smiled bitterly and sat back in her chair. “I also need to finish reading these documents to run a city.”

“I dunno, last time _I_ tried to go without sleep I got my soul eaten by a magic sword, but I ain’t never been possessed by a piece of paper.”

Cassandra frowned, uncomfortable with the reminder of what her brother and his friends did on a daily basis. “Well, I don’t know about that, but I will admit I’ve read this last paragraph five times and still haven’t absorbed a word of it, so maybe I do need to go to bed. The thing is, with half of Emon and several other cities roasted, _we’re_ set to be one of the major political powers in Tal’Dorei, doubly so because you and the rest of Vox Machina are here.” She glanced up nervously. “Not, of course, that I _don’t_ want you here.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Grog said, waving a hand. “Though if you want some help with finances and trade and stuff, you could ask Vex to look at it with you, she’s real clever with money.”

Cassandra nodded slowly. “I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.”

There was an awkward pause, and a few more gears turned in Grog’s mind. If Percy called him his older brother, and Percy was Cassandra’s older brother, that meant that by extension Cassandra was kinda sorta his little sister, yeah? “You know, if you ever wanna blow off steam sometime, I’d be happy to spar with you or something. Though probably not tonight, on account of how we have to go to Ank’harel, but that’s just a quick little errand.”

Cassandra smiled. “Thank you, Grog. I appreciate that.” She put all the papers together in a neat little stack and stood up, brushing down her dress. “I think for now I’ll take your advice and go to bed, though.”

“Before you go, what was you and Percy’s older brother’s name?”

Cassandra blinked. “Well, I had several older brothers, but the only one older than Percy was Julius.”

“Julius, that’s a nice name. Uh, what was he like?”

“Well, he certainly had the charisma to be a ruler, though since father was still young and expected to rule for some time more, he liked to indulge in activities that would normally be unbecoming for the heir apparent. He was a quite skilled rider and alright with a crossbow, and…” she paused and swallowed hard. “He saved my life. When the Briarwoods started their assault, he pulled me out of the great hall and made me hide in a broom cupboard while he went back to fight them. He was a good man.” She looked up at Grog. “Why do you ask?”

Grog shrugged. “Scanlan left the group to spend time with his daughter, and I’ve been thinking a whole lot about family and stuff, and I guess I wanted to know a little more about Percy’s family from before he had us.”

Cassandra nodded, and smiled softly. “That’s very thoughtful of you. I think Julius, and the rest of the family, would have liked you all as well. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

As Grog settled down in bed, his last thought before sleep was that he was glad to know Percy, and should probably get to know Cassandra better, since she _was_ part of the Vox Machina extended family.


End file.
